1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to systems and methods for monitoring persons, such as children within a specific to geographical zone. In particular, it relates to utilizing a wireless portable device to monitor other persons within a discrete location defined by a geographical zone. The geographical zone data being configured in the wireless portable device.
2. General Background of the Disclosure
Personal tracking and monitoring systems have become increasingly popular and more economically accessible to businesses and individuals. Most locator systems utilize ground positioning system (GPS) technology. GPS tracking and monitoring systems that permit the monitoring of a person are used by parents who wish to have knowledge of their children's whereabouts and welfare. These systems can also be used by individuals monitoring elderly or mentally disabled persons. Likewise, pet owners are benefiting from such GPS tracking devices. In distributed businesses, where workers travel to temporarily work on site, there is also a great need and applicability of monitoring systems for individuals.